Disbelief
by garnettotopaz
Summary: We all know that Bella believed Edward when he told her that he didn’t want her anymore. But what if she hadn’t believed him. One-shot, unless otherwise decided by reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

1We all know that Bella believed Edward when he told her that he didn't want her anymore. But what if she hadn't believed him. One-shot, unless otherwise decided by reviewers.

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER! :(**

BPOV

"You don't want me?"

Of course he didn't want me. I was, after all, only a weak human. I let over-powering grief erupt for a second, before replacing it with anger. There was absolutely no way that Edward didn't love me anymore. Impossible. These past few months had assured me of that, if not much else.

If he wanted to lie, well, let's just say two can play that game.

"I'm glad you finally came to that conclusion Edward. I was getting tired of not being able to have a true relationship with you. I can't tell you how relieved I am that you finally decided that we should break things off."

Pain flashed across his face, through his eyes, breaking my heart in two.

"I knew it." I whispered. "Edward, what is so wrong that you feel that you have to lie to me for you to leave." He was no longer looking at me. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me, a fierce kind of hope in his eyes that didn't entirely mask his pain. "You were lying then." I nodded. " I'm too dangerous for you, Bella, myself and my family. We have to–"

I cut him off. "Are you referring to my birthday party? Because if you are, then you are being completely stupid. Who was the klutz in the house full of vampires? Me. Nothing that happened that night was your fault, or anyone else's fault for that matter. Don't go. Please."

"I'm sorry Bella. I have to. Stay safe."

With those final words, he disappeared, nothing but an abnormal breeze signaling that anyone had previously been standing next to me.

But I knew something important. Edward still loved me, and because of that, he wouldn't be able to stay away forever.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Should I continue or just leave it as is? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**By popular demand, here it is...chapter 2!**

**Oh, yeah...Disclaimer: Well, what do you think goes here? Hmm? I own nothing... :(**

BPOV

After all we went through, I couldn't believe that he just left. Just like that. I didn't have a chance to say good-bye to any of them because of Edward and his moronic ideas about my safety. Sometimes I wished he would pull the stick out of his butt about my safety. I was a big girl, I dressed myself, fed myself, and I could certainly handle anything that his life threw my way!

UGH!

As my anger began to fade, I realized what his leaving had meant. No more sneaking through my window and laying next to me while I slept, no more midnight talks, hoping that Charlie wouldn't wake up and catch us, even though catching us was near impossible. No more yelling at him for driving to fast, then laughing at him for the expression he made when he had to drive 'slow'.

Then I began thinking what else I would miss, not just about him, but his family. Alice's crazy attitude when it came to things going her way. The way it was always so easy to talk to Jasper about really hard or important things without being embarrassed. Emmett 's loud, booming laugh. The way Rosalie's humor matched Edward's perfectly. Carlisle was like a father to me, and then there was Esme. She was so warm and caring and loving that I doubted anyone in the world could rival her compassion. And they were gone.

Or were they? I mean, yeah, they left the house, but that didn't mean they were untraceable, right? That's almost impossible nowadays.

I racked my brain, trying to remember everything that Edward had ever told me about other vampires. I knew there was a coven like the Cullens in Denali, and then there were the Volturi. I would save the Volturi as a last resort, and I mean a LAST resort. But Denali had possibilities.

**A/N: Ok guys, I know this is extremely, incredibly short, but I don't want to make this like a lot of the other fan fics out there. You would lose interest, and that would suck for me. So, I need ideas. BAD. As in the story can't really move forward without the ideas, bad. Also, I have another story going (with a REALLY lame name) that I would appreciate some reviews on. Just click my name at the top of the page, scroll past all my junk, and find my other story! Ok guys, I gotta go now! Kudos to all my reviewers! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: I own nothing...yet.**

BPOV

I was decided.

I left a note for Charlie, telling him that I was not going to let Edward get away from me, not that easily. I packed a few essentials, grabbed my sock full of money, and got in my truck.

It was then I realized I had no idea how to get to Alaska, much less Denali.

I started driving, and kept going until I was outside of Forks, where I stopped at the first gas station that I could find and bought a map of the north west coast. If I kept to the road I was already on, it would take me up through Canada and around to Alaska. Perfect.

A/N: I'm going skip her traveling through WA and Canada...I couldn't think of anything eventful that should happen. Back to the story.

_Finally. _I thought to myself. Finally I was in Alaska. There was only a seven hour drive from here to Denali, which, unsurprisingly, was just as small, if not smaller than Forks. About six hours into the last stretch of my trip, my truck broke down. As an added bonus, it was getting dark, and I hadn't passed a single car on my way up here. Things just couldn't get any worse than they already were, and it certainly didn't look like they were going to be getting better.

Oops. Hold that thought. Maybe I spoke too soon.

I had been standing by my truck for about half an hour when I heard someone's voice.

"Hey! You need some help?"

No, I was just standing here in the cold because I FELT LIKE IT. But instead if saying that, I took a deep breath and said "Yeah."

As the person approached me, I got a clearer look at who my rescuer was. She was taller than I was, but not by a lot, with soft curly black hair, a pale complexion, and extremely beautiful features. Tell me, which one of these things should have been my first clue?

"Hi. I'm Carmen, what seems to be the problem?"

I did a double take when I heard her name. I looked closely at her eyes, and fainted. I had found them.

Carmen POV

I smelled her before I found her. There was a human, close, probably stuck on the side of the road. It was the third one this month. Why did people like to break down so close to our house?

I let out a sigh, I couldn't just leave her there. She would freeze to death, and that was no way to go. I know, I almost had the pleasure of experiencing the feeling. So I came out of th forest a little ways away from her vehicle and called out to her, knowing that once she got a good look at me, she would probably freak.

"Hey! you need some help?"

A look of annoyance passed over her face before she answered me. "Yeah."

When I was closer, I introduced myself, and upon hearing my name, she did a double take and passed out. Well, at least it was an original reaction. No one had ever passed out before just from hearing my name.

I gently picked her up and went to put her in her truck, but when I opened the door, an all too familiar scent hit me in the face. Edward. He had been in this girl's truck, a lot, meaning that she had to be Bella. No wonder she passed out when she saw me. She recognized me for what I was. This had to be a first.

I put her in the truck, picked it up, and ran it back to the house.

BPOV

As I came into consciousness, I heard a swirl of unfamiliar voices all around me.

"I will not have her in this house."

"Oh get over yourself Tanya. He doesn't love you, never has, never will. Hasn't he made that clear to you upon many different occasions in the past?"

"Bella, Bella wake up."

"Eleazar, would you mind taking Tanya out of the room? Thanks."

"Hey! Let go of me! Eleazar let me go!"

"Ung..." Was all that I was able to say.

"She's waking up! Bella, can you hear me?"

My head was pounding. I must have hit it pretty hard on something. "What in the...? Where am I?"

I focused my eyes on the small girl sitting next to me, noticing her eyes first. "I found you!" was the only thing that I managed to get out of my mouth before I passed out again.

K(ate)POV

"Hey guys, what do you think she meant by I found you?" They all gave me the look that says I'm missing the obvious." "Well I know what she meant, I mean duh, but why was she trying to find us?"

"I'll give you one guess, Kate," said Eleazar, who had recently returned Tanya-less. I gave him a look telling him that I didn't get it. He sighed and continued. "The Cullens left. She's probably trying to find them, and came here hoping that we would know where they were."

"Should we tell her?"

"Definitely." Said Carmen.

"No. You know how Edward gets. If he hears that we were the ones who told her how to find them, well, do you know how mad he'll be?"

"It's up to you Kate. Should we tell her?"

"Well..." I started.

**A/N: Ta da! Chapter 3! Also, Ellaoptimistic, thank you for the idea...I have a plan for it in the future. Also, my chapters WILL get longer...eventually. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED PEOPLE!! I'm going to Washington tomorrow, and won't have access to a computer until I get back on the 8****th****. So sorry guys! I promise I will have something for you as soon as I get back though. **


	4. Author's Note

1**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**I am going to be in Washington, (actually near Forks) for the next 10, count 'em 10 days. However, unlike my close proximity to Forks, I will be NO WHERE near a computer. I will have something for you guys the day I get back though, I promise. Sorry guys.**

**garnettotopaz**


End file.
